Um Momento Apenas
by Bel Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Um momento mudou tudo.Simples frases fizeram Lily encarar James de uma forma diferente da que sempre utilizara.E tudo acontecerá:desde visões a confissões na Sala Precisa,desde danças a invasões de salas comuns.Fic melhor que o resumo, juro!
1. Trailer

Olá meus amores! Esta é a minha primeira James/Lily long-fic pelo que vos imploro por alguma compreensão e paciência. Aqui está o trailer:

**

* * *

Uma Lily que odeia o Potter…**

_Ele tem os olhos castanhos-esverdeados… São tão bonitos… _

"_Controla-te, Lílian, Ele é "O" Potter!"_

… **ou talvez não!**

**Uma Professora de Adivinhação armada em cupido…**

"_É ténue a linha que separa o ódio do amor…" As palavras da Professora de Adivinhação ecoaram na minha mente, despertando em mim a sensação de que aquela frase me era familiar demais._

_-Harry James Potter?_

_-Exactamente. Uma versão menos briguenta e malandra de James com os olhos verdes de Lílian. – riu-se o professor._

… **e em adivinha.**

**E o que as suas acções e consequências trazem…**

_Nessa altura percebi: tinha acabado de mandar a ténue linha pela janela fora e o sentimento que me aquecia o peito não era em nada parecido com o ódio._

**Uma visão…**

_Ele estava com um braço enlaçado na minha cintura e com a outra mão fazia festinhas ao bebé que eu segurava nos braços. O pequenino era muito parecido com James e sorria para mim, em absoluta adoração.. Abriu os pequenos olhinhos e o meu coração parou: ele tinha os meus olhos…_

… **que lhe abrirá os olhos…**

_-A Lílian percebeu que ele mudou. E o cérebro uniu-se ao coração contra o orgulho, mostrando finalmente o que ela sente. A batalha aproxima-se do final e ela vai perder. O melhor… - Dora indicou-nos o par, dançando alegremente no meio da pista. – …é que ela _quer_ perder e o James já percebeu isso…_

… **e a fará encarar a realidade.**

**Conversas…**

_J.P.: Por isso é que o meu pai diz que vai ser preciso uma ruiva ainda mais brava, paciente e bonita para me dobrar… (corei furiosamente)_

_L.E.: Alguma em vista?_

_J.P.: Sim… Estou a falar com ela…_

… **que valerão mais que acções…**

_Olhei para cima mas apenas tive tempo de ver os seus olhos negros, carregados de mágoa: os olhos de alguém que eu já considerara o meu melhor amigo. Voltei à realidade, sentindo o meu coração explodir de dor._

_-JAMES!_

… **e acções que valerão mais que conversas.**

**Os jogos de sedução de Sirius e Marlene…**

_O teu corpo. – fez-me rodopiar e agarrou-me pela cintura. Se não quisesses, tentavas manter o máximo de distância do meu peito. Cara Lene… estás colada a ele. – corei furiosamente. – Quiseste impor jogo de menina crescida, Mckinnon, onde ambos pisamos terreno desconhecido. Quiseste o jogo, aguenta as regras. – agarrei na camisa dele e deixei escorregar as mãos pelo seu peito._

_-Dei-te uma chance para saltares fora, Black. Agora estás dentro; não podes sair._

_-Diz-me quatro coisas que constem do teu sonho._

_-Eu. Tu. Cama. – baixei a voz e murmurei-lhe ao ouvido. Pouquíssima renda preta. – ela pareceu perder o controlo por segundos, mas este não foi longe. Foi a vez dela me sussurrar ao ouvido._

_-Compra-me um conjunto e fazemos a festa – AH?_

_S.B.: Tens conhecimentos na Ala Psiquiatrica de St. Mungus? É que eu preciso de ser internado!_

_M.M.: Acreditas que em vez de responder à letra àquele cão (nem a Lene imagina o quão certa está!), eu quase, QUASE estive para me levantar e pregar-lhe um beijo?_

_L.E.: Demasiado estática para falar… A minha língua colou ao céu da boca…_

_M.M.: Lílian Marie Evans! __Escreve alguma coisa em TERMOS!_

_L.E.: Estás frita…_

_M.M.: Eu sei._

_L.E.:… e apaixonada._

** Que trarão mais que o encomendado.**

**Apostas…**

_-Albus?_

_-Sim?_

_-Deves-me dez galeões._

**Um Momento Apenas…**

**Uma fic James/Lily de Bel Potter**

_**Ás vezes, um momento pode mudar o rumo de tudo…**_

_-Amo-te, Lily. Provavelmente não acreditarás em mim, mas é a mais pura das verdades:…_

_

* * *

_

Este trailer é dedicado à Lola Prongs, à Lulu Star, à Deah Ricz, à Lab Girl, à Pekenota14, à Ritha Black E. Cullen Potter, à Betina Black e a todas as raparigas maravilhosas que comentaram as minhas one-shots e que graças a elas o meu dia ficou mais alegre. Ritha e betina, obrigada por me aturarem. Espero que vos possa ajudar naquilo que precisam...

Dado que estou bastante traumatizada com outra fic que publiquei num blog, apenas peço um comentário para continuar. A fic está pronta, falta apenas publicar.

Beijinhos meus amores!


	2. No qual Lily pensa que endoideceu

Este capítulo é dedicado à Ritha Black E. Cullen Potter e à Andro-no-hana. Obrigada por comentarem o trailer!

_**Capítulo 1**_

_**No qual Lily pensa que endoideceu**_

_**ou**_

_**No qual Lily percebe a verdade**_

(N.A./ O primeiro capítulo será na versão da Lily, o segundo e o terceiro será narrador ausente e o resto na versão das personagens)

**(Lily P.V.)**

Eu estava descansada, no meu canto, a ler um dos meus livros favoritos. Era a única coisa que me poderia acalmar e que me permitia pôr os meus pensamentos e ordem. O dia tinha-me corrido bem, a questão não era essa. O que me tinha feito entrar em parafuso fora o que se passara depois do jantar, no Salão Comum.

Hoje era noite de Lua Cheia, o que era sinónimo de espírito de sacrifício. Os Marauders não eram apenas um grupo de quatro rapazes que quebravam as regras; eram quatro verdadeiros amigos (N.A./Quando o Pettigrew vos trair, a gente fala…), e todos os meses o provavam. Remus Lupin, o mais ajuizado deles, era um lobisomem. Quando o Potter e o Sirius descobriram, não só o apoiaram como se tornaram _animagis_ (ilegais, _só por acaso!_) para o ajudarem a ultrapassar as transformações todos os meses. Não o revelaria nem sob tortura de um _Cruciatus_, mas o James subira em flecha na minha consideração… Oh. Meu. Deus! Já era! Internem-me! Eu acabei de tratá-lo por James!

Bem, depois do jantar, eu, a Lene e a Dora (Tonks para o resto do mundo ou ela esfola-vos vivos!) tínhamos decidido ficar um pouco à conversa no Salão Comum. Quando entrámos, os Marauders já lá estavam e o meu olhar foi atraído por James como um íman (voltei a fazê-lo! BOLAS!). Ele sorriu e piscou-me o olho, o que me fez corar levemente e sentar-me mais depressa. Quando o Peter, o Remus e o Sirius (que é, gente? Eu só trato o Jam… POTTER (!) pelo apelido) se encaminharam para a saída, fiquei surpreendida pelo James ficar, mas nada mostrei. Minutos depois, a Dora subiu, arrastando a Lene por causa de trabalhos de casa atrasados, pelo que eu e ele ficamos sozinhos. Levantei-me e dirigi-me à estante, procurando o meu livro preferido, quando senti dois braços fortes e quente me enlaçarem a cintura e me fazerem arrepiar. "Santo Quiditch" assomou-me à cabeça.

-Que… que… que raio pensas que estás a fazer,… Potter? – disse, virando-me e encarando de frente os seus olhos, que me fitaram ternamente.

Ele tem os olhos castanho-esverdeados… São tão bonitos… "Controla-te, Lílian! Ele é O Potter!"

-A despedir-me de ti. Amanhã podes berrar comigo quão alto tu quiseres, mas hoje… - disse, baixando o tom de voz e aproximando os lábios do meu ouvido. - …deixa-me aproveitar o momento…

Preparei-me mentalmente para o que se seguiria; senti cada músculo, cada pedacinho de pele arrepiar e estremecer quando os seus lábios tocaram os meus; senti borboletas no meu estômago quando a sua língua se encostou docemente à minha boca, pedindo permissão para aprofundar o beijo. Mas o que nenhum de nós estava era minimamente preparado para a minha reacção: mal senti a sua língua, a minha mente desligou e deu carta-branca ao meu corpo para fazer o que bem entendesse. Foi o que fiz: entrelacei os dedos naquele suave e negro cabelo e com a outra mão agarrei-lhe o colarinho, puxando-o mais para mim, enquanto entreabria os meus lábios, dando-lhe permissão para que fizesse da minha boca sua. Agarrou a minha cintura com mais força e fez-me girar até me encostar a uma parede e se colar a mim. Gemi quando o meu corpo e o dele se encaixaram como duas peças do mesmo puzzle e deliciei-me com a sensação de estar presa a ele em vez de me sentir claustrofóbica ou coisa parecida. Quando o ar começou a faltar, parámos. James Potter era, de facto, alto pelo que, olhando em frente, apenas via o seu peito bem definido (o que não ajudava muito ao meu controlo) subir e descer num ritmo irregular, tal como provavelmente estaria o meu. Apenas me sussurrou antes de ir embora, mas o que disse foi o suficiente para abalar todo o meu mundo e o que acreditava ser verdade. Ali, sem egos, orgulhos ou brincadeiras, dois corações desarmados. O momento era apenas de verdade e, por ter consciência disso, as suas palavras arruinaram toda a imagem que eu tivera dele durante os seis anos anteriores:

-Amo-te, Lily. Provavelmente não acreditarás em mim, mas é a mais pura das verdades: Quero ser aquele que te embala quando tens pesadelos, quero ser quem derrota aqueles que te magoam, quero ser aquele que te ajuda a estudar quando tens dificuldades, quero ser aquele que não hesitará em morrer por ti, quero ser aquele que vais curar quando estiver ferido, quero ser aquele que seca as tuas lágrimas, quero ser aquele que te tira o fôlego com apenas um beijo, aquele a quem vais pedir algo pois sabes que moveria mundos para te ver sorrir. – os meus olhos brilharam quando a sua promessa em forma de pedido chegou aos meus ouvidos. – Amo-te, meu lírio e vou estar sempre aqui, mesmo que não queiras.

O dever chamou-o e ele foi ter com os amigos, deixando-me de pernas bambas. Depois disto, limitei-me a deixar o livro em cima da mesa e sair para ir fazer a ronda.

Durante a ronda dei de caras com um grupo de Slytherins, entre os quais estava o Snape, e estes não hesitaram em chamar-me todos aqueles nomes horríveis, pelo que tive o prazer de retirar pontos e aplicar umas detençõezinhas que, mais tarde, me encarregaria pessoalmente de fazer com que fosse James a supervisioná-las. Mas não sei o que me deu, pois aquelas palavras atingiram-me de tal maneira que depois dos devidos castigos, ainda lhes disse que no próximo jogo levariam uma abada tão grande de Gryffindor que dificilmente ergueriam as cabeças até ao próximo ano.

Voltei para o Salão Comum e dediquei-me à minha leitura, mas a certa altura dei por mim a acariciar os lábios e a recordar as palavras dele com um brilho no olhar. Será que eu o odiava mesmo?

"É ténue a linha que separa o ódio do amor…" As palavras da Professora de Adivinhação ecoaram na minha mente, despertando em mim a sensação de que aquela frase me era familiar demais.

-Levem o Remus para a enfermaria e vão dormir, eu já subo. Vou só… descansar um pouco. – era de mim ou a voz dele deixava transparecer uma leve dor?

Alguém entrou pelo buraco do retrato, pelo que desviei o olhar para o meu livro. Ódio eu não sentia, mas o sentimento que fervilhava em mim era tão poderoso…

Despertei do meu transe ao ouvir uma voz demasiado conhecida gemer de dor. Levantei os olhos, gelei por dentro e empalideci: James estava em tal estado que parecia ter sido pisado por uma centena de centauros. Praticamente voei para junto dele e ajudei-o a deitar-se num dos sofás.

-Meu Merlin! Que é que aconteceu lá fora? – disse, depois de ter feito um feitiço silenciador, para que ninguém nos ouvisse.

-O Remus estava… forte, hoje. Nada demais. – minimizou.

-_Nada demais?_ – baixei o tom de voz e as restantes palavras saíram num tom quase maternal. – Parece que levaste uma sova, rapaz. Tira a camisa que eu curo-te essas feridas e nódoas negras, Ninguém quer ver o nosso capitão fora de forma amanhã. – sorri e pisquei-lhe o olho. Conjurei o meu estojo de primeiros socorros e comecei os curativos.

Até que nem foi tão mau quanto parecia. As partes em pior estado eram mesmo o rosto e os braços (talvez por os cervos lutarem com a cabeça e as patas dianteiras?) e consegui curar tudo. Quando acabei, ele estava pronto para outra (cruzes, mãe de Merlin! Não quero ter um enfarte tão nova!).

Enquanto o curava, os seus olhos nunca desviaram da minha cara e neles conseguia-se ver o amor que ele sentia. Provavelmente, durante este tempo todo eu estivera errada. Talvez ele realmente me amasse.

Do nada, à minha mente acorreu um pequeno excerto do que ele tinha dito:

"…quero ser aquele que vais curar

quando estiver ferido…"

Nessa altura percebi: tinha acabado de mandar a ténue linha pela janela fora e o sentimento que me aquecia o peito não era em nada parecido com o ódio.

Ou isso ou eu _realmente_ endoideci!

Agora é assim, minha gente: ou eu recebo três comentários ou na da feito! Brincadeira! c: Mas se comentarem, ganham um capítulo!


	3. No qual Lily acorda toda a Hogwarts

Como é tradição, este capítulo é dedicado à Pitty O'Shea (eu faço aquela imitação de chantagem na brincadeira, juro!), à Flavinha Greeneye, à Andro-no-hana, à Vanessa E. Potter e à minha gemmy Ritha Blck. E. C. Prongs Potter (não tinhas um nome mais comprido, princesa?)

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_**No qual Lily acorda toda a Hogwarts**_

_**ou**_

_**No qual James quase rasga a cara com um sorriso**_

(N.A. P.V.)

Amanhece na Escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts… O dia está calmo…

-POTTER!

…ou talvez não!

-Lílian? Lílian, espera! – diz Lene.

-Vais ver se tenho ou não razão. Se fosse o James, não saía da cama hoje! – diz Dora, em voz baixa e risonha. Apesar de esta ser alguns anos mais nova, era tão boa amiga como Lene e nem a ruiva nem a morena dispensavam a presença e amizade da metamorfomaga.

Pelos corredores, os alunos de Gryffindor – ainda sonolentos – apenas um borrão vermelho, seguido por duas raparigas com ar de quem vão presenciar um homicídio.

-Foi impressão minha ou a Lily acabou de berrar pelo Prongs? – perguntou Sirius, numa mistura de preocupação e divertimento.

-Foi. E tenho a impressão que funcionou melhor que um despertador para toda a escola! – diz Remus, com ar brincalhão. – Toda a gente excepto, é claro, o próprio Prongs!

-Acheteo nvi adar. – diz Peter, de boca cheia.

-Engole primeiro Wormtail!

-Acho que tão cedo não vai acordar

(*Estrondo de porta a abrir*) A porta abre com tal violência que Pettigrew cai da cama.

-Onde raio se enfiou o Potter? – perguntou Lílian.

-Neste momento? – a ruiva assentiu. – Na cama! – Sirius riu-se às bandeiras despregadas da piada de Remus.

-Ainda a dormir? LEVANTA DESSA CAMA, JAMES! – berra Lene

Sirius suspirou:

-Assim não vai lá. Quando lhe dá para dormir, é praticamente impossível acordá-lo.

-Vai por mim, Sirius. Ele vai acordar. A-g-o-r-a! – os Marauders levam as mãos aos ouvidos pelo que ela arescentou. – Eu tenho os meus métodos.

Lily aproximou-se da cama de James e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-Severus! Tive tantas saudades tuas! Hoje estás um gato!

Como se o tivessem ligado à corrente, o moreno pincha da cama que nem uma mola.

-Onde raio está aquele ranhoso? – pergunta, antes de notar que foi apenas encenação.

-Bem longe por sinal, Prongs! – ironiza Remus. Com a última, todos se desfazem em gargalhadas.

-Por que raio é que me acordaste? – pergunta, lembrando-se da noite anterior.

-Pela cara dela quando veio da ronda, matar-te! – responde Dora, não dando tempo à ruiva para responder.

-Mas eu não fiz nada!

-Claro que não! Só a trataste por "meu anjo ruivo" e espetaste-lhe um beijo na bochecha!

Enquanto se riem, Lílian sussurra a James:

-Eu menti-lhes. – perante a cara confusa dele, ela explica. – Elas pensam que tiveste um dos teus habituais galanteios e eu, para variar, explodi. Na verdade, eu acordei-te porque, para além de termos aulas - censurou. –, queria pedir-te uma coisa. – James abriu um sorriso que quase lhe rasgava a cara; daqueles que uma criança faria se lhe dissessem que o Natal tinha sido antecipado.

-Mas que quereria tão Beça flor com tão humilde escravo seu?

-Vou ignorar o galanteio, só desta vez! – sorriu. – O próximo jogo é contra Slytherin, certo? – ele assentiu.

-Por volta das três, sim.

-Pois bem: queria pedir-te que desses uma abada ao Malfoy e comparsas. Mas uma abada das grandes: daquelas que fazem com que fiquem de luto por uma boa temporada!

-Considera-o feito, Lily! – à mente da ruiva, sem nada o fazer esperar, veio outro excerto:

"…aquele a quem vais pedir algo pois sabes que

moveria mundos para te ver sorrir."

-Obrigada, James. – o Marauder quase tinha um chilique de tanta felicidade por ela finalmente o deixar tratá-la pelo primeiro nome.

Enquanto dois adolescentes tinham o coração aos pulos, perdidos nos olhos em frente, Lene, Dora e os Marauders estavam a caminho do Salão Comum.

-Achas que fizemos bem em deixá-los sozinhos?

-Mais certeza é impossível, minha Lene. – cortejou Sirius.

-Tua, uma ova! – Sirius fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado, pelo que Lene limitou-se a pegar na Dora e quase correr até ao salão. Não sem antes, é claro, empinar o seu real traseiro, o que fez Sirius pensar que ela levá-lo-ia à loucura na certa.

* * *

Eu já disse que vos amo a todos? Não? Ó cabeça a minha… Obrigada pelos comentários, agradeço imenso! Continuem a ler e comentem! Digam-me o que acham que vai acontecer. Passem pelo meu profile e escolham um bónus; vocês merecem!


	4. No qual James e Lily tiram óptimas notas

E o capítulo vai para:

-**Ritha Black E. C. Prongs Potter** (continuo a achar que o nome é compriiiiiiiiiiido…)

-**Regina **(que bom que gostaste! Continua a ler, sim?)

E agora:

A Fic!

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**No qual James e Lily tiram óptimas notas**_

_**Ou**_

_**No qual a snitch se apaixona**_

-Bom dia alunos. Hoje, como iremos dar Transfigurações e como desfazê-las com poções, eu e o Professor Slughorn decidimos dar as duas aulas em conjunto.

Quando o estado de choque passou, os alunos começaram a queixar-se e alguns chegaram mesmo a pôr a mochila em cima da carteira, prontos a adormecer a qualquer momento. Ambos os professores ignoraram as reacções dos alunos.

-Começaremos por entregar os trabalhos de Transfiguração e Poções.

Quando acabaram de distribuir os trabalhos, duas mãos foram levantadas.

-Os meus trabalhos? – perguntaram James e Lily. Os professores sorriram.

-Não foi à toa que os deixamos para último. Para começar, teve a melhor nota a Poções, Ms. Evans…

-… e o Mr. Potter teve a melhor nota a Transfiguração. – os professores entreolharam-se novamente e os alunos encolheram-se, com medo do que aí viesse.

-Contudo, e para nossa grande surpresa, tiveram a mesma nota nas matérias em que têm mais dificuldades: um Brilhante em Transfiguração para Ms. Evans e outro Brilhante em Poções para Mr. Potter! – Lily quase tem um enfarte e olha para James, mimando um "obrigada" com os lábios. Foi a vez de James ficar estático.

-Pelo esforço e grande subida, decidimos atribuir vinte pontos a Gryffindor… - a uiva sorriu.

-…por casa um!

-Não olhem para o Prongs sem óculos de sol ou correm o risco de ficarem cegos com o seu maravilhoso sorriso de "Eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes". – goza Sirius.

-Menos, Sirius. Bem menos. – censura Lene.

-Ciúmes?

-Poupa-me! – disfarça.

Enquanto os colegas discutiam, do nada umas palavras surgem no pensamento de Lily:

"…_quero ser aquele que te ajuda a estudar_

_quando tens dificuldades…"_

"Isto já começa a tornar-se hábito!" Na noite anterior, como agradecimento, James ajudara-a com os deveres de Transfiguração e esta não se fizera de rogada com o trabalho de Poções dele.

-Pois bem: entregues os trabalhos…

-…de volta à matéria. Abram os livros na página…

A aula prosseguiu normalmente. Ao contrário do esperado, a aula passou demasiado depressa e todos desanimaram quando a segunda aula terminou. Enquanto arrumavam os materiais, os professores trocaram breves palavras:

-Se não estivéssemos a falar de Ms. Evans e Mr. Potter, diria que tinham estudado juntos. – ambos coraram, ignorando que os professores conversavam em voz alta de propósito, de modo a que estes ouvissem.

-Acho que tal coisa seria impossível. Aliás, toda a Gryffindor acordou com ela berrando por ele hoje de manhã.

-Mentira. – Slughorn riu. – Os Slytherin hoje estão de péssimo humor por terem sido acordados com uma certa menina a gritar pelo nome de alguém que, por acaso, eles não suportam, a plenos pulmões hoje de manhã. Mas o mais estranho foi ele não entrar a correr para fugir dela, mal tocou.

Os Marauders e as raparigas apressaram-se a sair da sala, antes que o Prongs e a Lírio explodissem de tão vermelhos que estavam.

-Harry James Potter?

-Exactamente. Uma versão menos briguenta e malandra de James com os olhos verdes de Lílian. – riu-se o professor.

-Não consigo imaginá-los juntos. Ok, mentira. Até consigo imaginar o casamento! Vai ser bonito para segurar as raparigas quando o menino vier para cá. Mas continua a ser difícil acreditar nas palavras da Sybill.

-Depois de ela ter previsto as notas destes dois, ela até poderia dizer que a snitch se apaixonaria por Ms. Evans que eu acreditaria. Por falar nisso: pronto para a derrota, Prof. Slughorn?

-Nunca. Que vença o melhor.

-Apoiado. O James não vai desiludir ninguém! – ri-se a professora, perante a cara emburrada do homem.

* * *

Era agora! O jogo Gryffindor VS Slytherin ia começar!

Por entre a multidão de raparigas, James viu Lily dirigir-se a ele e abriu espaço para ela poder passar.

-Obrigada, James. Obrigadaaaaaaa!

Uma fã ciumenta resolveu passar uma rasteira e ela caiu em cheio nos braços de James. Quando percebeu a "elevada" proximidade entre os dois, corou furiosamente.

-Bastava um beijo de boa sorte, mas se quiseres há mais… - provocou ele.

-Ela é que me pregou uma rasteira! E eu vinha mesmo desejar-te boa sorte e lembrar-te do meu pedido. – ela aproximou-se do moreno e deu-lhe um delicioso beijo na bochecha, fazendo com que a cara dele ficasse da mesma cor que os cabelos dela.

-Boa sorte, James. – sussurrou ela ao ouvido dele, sinceramente e numa voz doce. Sorriu-lhe e dirigiu-se à arquibancada.

-_Obrigadinho, Evans!_ Agora ele vai ficar aéreo o jogo todo! – exclamou Sirius, mais desesperado que arreliado.

-Não senhor! Eu prometi que íamos dar uma abada àquelas cobras e é isso que vamos fazer! Minha gente, quero-vos empenhados como se isto fosse a própria final! Pelo amor a Merlin, Morgana e toda a família, não me deixem mal em frente à minha ruivinha! – a equipa sorriu e colocou-se a postos.

A Prof. McGonnagal apitou e o jogo começou. E uma coisa é certa: James Potter _cumpre_ as suas promessas. Mas algo aconteceu: quando o marcador mostrava 100 VS 30 a favor de Gryffindor, a snitch pura e simplesmente evaporou. Desapareceu! Os seekers de ambas as equipas bem que a procuravam mas nada de bolinha voadora! Adivinhem lá onde ela se enfiou…

-Oh santa Morgana! – sussurrou a ruivinha. – Tens de voltar ao campo!

Isso mesmo, minha gente. Bolinha dourada no pescoço da ruiva na arquibancada de Gryffindor, por favor!

"É bem que aquela maluca e Adivinhação tenha razão e o raio da telepatia exista! James? JAMES!" berrou em pensamento. Ela suspirou "Porque é que quando eu quero tu não olhas para mim?..." desabafou, num pensamento delico-doce.

James fitou Lily, em busca de forças para continuar, sentindo que o deveria fazer. (N.A./ Sybill, eu adoro-te!) Mal ela notou que James lhe prestava atenção, mimou:

-Tenho a snitch agarrada a mim! Que é que eu faço?

-Ah… Não sei… Tenta pedir-lhe para sair? Deverá bastar.

-Obrigada!

E a snitch reapareceu. O jogo continuou e até ao intervalo, o marcador não se alterou.

E, mais uma vez, os leões entraram em grande força e fizeram a balança pender ainda mais para eles: 50 VS 130 a favor de Gryffindor.

Mas dois Slytherins encurralaram James, impossibilitando-o de continuar, enquanto o seeker da equipa das cobras ficou a poucos centímetros da snitch. (N.A./Vocês realmente acham que eu sou assim tão má? Oh, desilusão!) A pequena bolinha alada quase se entrega, cansada de fugir…

-SNITCH! – o berro de Lílian ecoa por todo o estádio, fazendo ouvir-se mesmo por cima das multidões.

"_Esperem! Ainda não é desta que o jogo acaba! Estamos habituados a raparigas gritarem pelo Potter ou pelo Black; pois bem, cavalheiros, perderam uma ruiva com cabelo cor de damasco para a snitch! _

-DAMASCO? Ele acabou de comparar o meu cabelo a um damasco? – guinchou a ruiva.

A snitch rapidamente se desvia do Slytherin e dirige-se à ruiva que alterna olhares entre James e a bolinha de ouro. Esta acaricia o pescoço e bochecha de Lily, que lhe dá um pequeno beijinho.

"_Mas que raio! Cambada de sortudos! Depois de marcarem desesperadamente contra nós, Slytherin, a snitch está a escapar-se por entre os nossos dedos! Mas que sacanas filhos da…"_ O microfone foi lhe arrancado das mãos.

"_Diz-se por aí que a razão da valente abada dos Slytherin é nada mais, nada menos que Lílian Evans, a ruiva do coração dos Marauders, que pediu ao nosso capitão este "favorzinho" e ele não conseguiu negar-lho. É claro que o resto da equipa não hesitou em apoiar o capitão, pois uma ruivinha daquelas arrasa qualquer uma!_ – anunciou o comentador de Gryffindor.

A snitch, depois de fazer uma festinha no pescoço de Lily, dirige-se a uma velocidade alucinante para o meio dos seekers que observavam a cena, boquiabertos. James, na sua aptidão nata, quase faz a ponte em cima da vassoura e consegue apanhá-la.

"_E mais uma vez, James Potter garante a vitória a Gryffindor! E, em nome de grande parte da casa e de toda a claque: Obrigada querida Lily por incentivares a equipa a mais uma vitória!"_

A Lírio corou furiosamente. Antes de se dirigir ao relvado, James passa por ela.

-Ainda vais ter de me contar porque raio estava a snitch agarrada a ti… - declarou, visivelmente confuso.

-Fazemos assim: tu dás-me boleia até ao relvado e eu depois digo-te. – o seeker hesitou, no que ela continuou. – Melhor: tu dás-me boleia, eu conto depois e passo uma semana sem berrar contigo.

-E chamas-me James? – perguntou, enquanto ela subia para a vassoura. Ela sorriu, docemente

-Eu já chamo.

Ao aterrarem, Lily deu um beijo ao moreno e correu para a beira de um grupo de raparigas que estavam a postos no meio do relvado.

-Demoraste… - censura Lene.

-Tive coisas para fazer… - rebate a ruiva, pondo-se a postos.

-Pela cara bem coradinha do James, isso é bem visível! – riu-se a Dora.

-Preparadas? – interrogou Lílian ao grupo, que acenou. Com um gesto de varinha, a música começou a tocar e as Gryffindor revelaram a surpresa: uma dança…

_**She's in the superstition**_

Ela é supersticiosa

_**Black cats and voodoo dolls**_

Gatos pretos e bonecas de vodu

_**I feel the premonition**_

Eu sinto uma visão

_**That girl is gonna make me fall**_

Aquela rapariga vai fazer-me cair

Mas uma dança, que dança! Vamos esclarecer as coisas:

_**She's in to insensation**_

Ela é insensível

_**New kits and candle lights**_

Novos kits e velas

_**She's got the new edition**_

Ela tem a nova edição

_**For every day and ninght**_

Para todos os dias e noites

Lílian e Lene dançavam à frente, comandando o grupo e encarregando-se dos passos mais difíceis (que incluíam mortais e rotações à retaguarda, também apelidadas de estrelas).

Dora estava logo atrás e depois duas, quatro, seis e oito raparigas.

_**She makes you take your close up**_

Ela faz-te tirar a tua roupa

_**And dance in the rain**_

E dançar na chuva

_**She makes you live your crazy life**_

Ela faz-te viver a sua vida louca

_**But she take away your paine**_

Mas ela afasta a tua dor

_**Like a bullet in to your brain**_

Como uma bala no teu cérebro

A dança, sendo a música latina e mexida, contava com muito balanço de ancas, pernas e peito. Os braços serviam de apoio e complementação aos passos

_**Come on**_

Anda lá!

_**Upside, inside, out**_

Em cima, dentro, fora

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Ela vai puxar-te e pôr-te para baixo

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**But lips aren't ever rare**_

Mas os lábios não são raros

_**In the skinn to Carla Moucca**_

Na pele de Carla Moucca

_**She will were you are**_

Ela vai estar onde estiveres

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

Mas a melhor parte veio no refrão: todas as raparigas tiraram as capas, deixando ver que usavam calções e cabeadas pelo umbigo, além de ténis de cano alto, tudo das cores da casa.

_**Woke up in New York City**_

Acordei em Nova Iorque

_**In the front of town**_

_**She toke my heart and she toke my money**_

Ela levou o meu coração e levou o meu dinheiro

_**She must to sleep me a sleeping pills**_

Ela deve ter-me dado comprimidos para dormir

_**She never drinks the water, makes you all of French champagne**_

Ela nunca bebe água, é só champanhe francês

_**Once you that the taste of her you never be the same**_

Uma vez que a proves ela não serás o mesmo

'_**Cause she make you go insane**_

Porque ela faz-te enlouquecer

_**Come on**_

Anda lá!

_**Upside, inside, out**_

Em cima, dentro, fora

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Ela vai puxar-te e pôr-te para baixo

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**But lips aren't ever rare**_

Mas os lábios não são raros

_**In the skin to Carla Moucca**_

Na pele de Carla Moucca

_**She will were you are**_

Ela vai estar onde estiveres

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

Porém lindo era ver toda a equipa e claque masculina babando-se com o espectáculo, destacando-se o capitão e o beater, nomeadamente James Potter e Sirius Black, ambos de queixo caído e agarrados um ao outro, para ver se as pernas não falhavam.

_**She makes you take your close up**_

Ela faz-te tirar a tua roupa

_**And dance in the rain**_

E dançar na chuva

_**She makes you live your crazy life**_

Ela faz-te viver a sua vida louca

_**But she take away your paine**_

Mas ela afasta a tua dor

_**Like a bullet in to your brain**_

Como uma bala no teu cérebro

_**Come on**_

Anda lá!

_**Upside, inside, out**_

Em cima, dentro, fora

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Ela vai puxar-te e pôr-te para baixo

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**But lips aren't ever rare**_

Mas os lábios não são raros

_**In the skinn to Carla Moucca**_

Na pele de Carla Moucca

_**She will were you are**_

Ela vai estar onde estiveres

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

Lene e Lily aproximaram-se uma da outra.

-Pronta para o grande final? – perguntou a morena.

-Vamos a isso!

Com a música a acabar, ambas se dirigiram ao meio do grupo.

_**Upside, inside, out**_

Em cima, dentro, fora

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

_**She'll push and pull you down**_

Ela vai puxar-te e pôr-te para baixo

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**But lips aren't ever rare**_

Mas os lábios não são raros

_**In the skinn to Carla Moucca**_

Na pele de Carla Moucca

_**She will were you are**_

Ela vai estar onde estiveres

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**Living la vida loca**_

Vivendo a vida louca

_**She's living la vida loca**_

Ela vive a vida louca

Mal soou o último verso, lançaram ao ar duas argolas que explodiram e fizeram cair confétis amarelos e vermelhos por todo o estádio.

Por entre aquela chuva amarela e vermelha, o sorriso de James ao vê-la feliz fez soar um sino na sua memória, recordando-a de algo que a fez querer rir por muito tempo:

"…quero ser quem derrota aqueles

que te magoam…"

* * *

"E, depois de uma eternidade longe dos leitores, eis que Bel Swan Evans Potter regressa, envolta num nevoeiro cerrado e…" Pronto, parei!

Espero que estejam a gostar muito, gente, porque eu sei que, desta vez, eu realmente DEMOREI! E, para compensar, escolham um destes bónus:

-"Aula de Anatomia… E descobertas" – uma James/Lily que, por acaso, é NC

-"Beleza Black" – uma Tonks/Remus, com uma Dorinha diferente e também NC.

Comentem e digam qual querem, sim?

Beijinhos de chocolate!


	5. No qual todos escrevem bilhetinhos

Para a minha Ritha... Eu também gostava que não fosses apenas virtual, amor… E juntamente com este capítulo, posto a Dora/Remus.

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**No qual todos escrevem bilhetinhos**_

_**ou**_

_**No qual Sirius e Lene pensam seriamente em internar-se**_

(N.A./Voltamos aos pontos de vista, ok?)

James P.V

Mas existe algo mais chato que História da Magia? Todos os anos é a mesma matéria, o mesmo professor, os mesmos discursos! Até a minha ruivinha está farta e nem anotações tira; limita-se a copiar as anotações dos pergaminhos do ano passado para os deste ano com um feitiço. Os trabalhos para fazer é que são diferentes, porque de resto…

De repente algo se enfia debaixo do meu nariz: um bilhete de Sirius, lógico!

(narrador ausente) (N.A./ é mais fácil descrever a situação assim)

**S.B.: **Aula chatinha, esta…

**J.P.:** Mesmo… Se algo não me distrair rapidamente, vou adormecer…

**S.B.:** AH, NÃO! TU _NÃO_ PODES ADORMEC… *borrão de tinta*

**R.L.:** Concordo! Já me chega o coro que tu e o Padfoot fazem durante a noite… Um suspira pela Lily e o outro quer a Lene! Merlin me livre!

**L.E./M.M.:** Ouvimos os nossos nomes! (riram-se enquanto liam o que Remus escrevera ao que Prongs e o Padfoot coraram.)

**N.T.:** Não te preocupes, Remus, que não és o único com esse sina… Uma quer provocar o Sirius e a outra tenta convencer-se a ela e ao mundo, durante o sono, que não gosta do *borrão de tinta*

**L.E.:** Nem te atrevas a concluir esse frase!

**M.M.:** Porque não interrompeste antes?

**L.E.:** Acho que queria saber… Sorry, meu amor!

**M.M.:** No problem… Desde que os rapazes *grande borrão de tinta*

**S.B.:** Marlene Mckinnon, eu sabia que tu me amas!...

M.M.: Claro, Black! E eu já tinha reparado que tu também amas…

**S.B.: **Amo o quê? (pergunta, visivelmente preocupado em ser apanhado. Porque será?)

**M.M.: **O meu **rabo**! (Lene vira-se para a frente, arrastando Lily com ela. Sirius suspira. "Minha Morgana! Acho que estou a endoidecer! Eu estava com medo de ser apanhado por amá-la? Pior: pelas cuecas sujas de gelado de Merlin, será que eu, Sirius Black, um dos maiores galinhas da escola, me apaixonei pela única rapariga que não me dá bola?"

**S.B.:** Prongs!

**J.P.:** Diz!

**S.B.:** Tens conhecimentos na Ala Psiquiatrica de St. Mungus? É que eu preciso de ser internado!

**J.P.:** Padfoot?

**S.B.:** Sim?

**J.P.:** Deixa os histerismos de lado e conta lá porque é que achas que piraste de vez!

**S.B.:** Acho que… Acho que… (Sirius começa a corar pelo James começa a preocupar-se de verdade)

**J.P.:** PADFOOT!

**S.B.:** Achoqueestouapaixonado… (a letra é tão pequena e tão junta que James nem sequer se dá ao trabalho de tentar decifrá-la)

**J.P.:** Vais ter de repetir, cãozinho. Nem com óculos me safo.

**S.B.:** Acho. Que. Estou. Apaixonado.

**J.P.:** Pela Lene, certo?

**S.B.:** Como… Quando… Como sabes…

**J.P.:** Só um apaixonado sabe reconhecer os sintomas da própria doença. (escreveu, mostrou e depois, com um toque de varinha, esvaziou o pergaminho.)

(Lily P.V.)

**M.M.:** Podes pedir uma coisa ao James por mim?

**L.E.:** Que foi? Queres os conhecimentos dele para te internares sem o Profeta Diário saber? (ok, eu estava a brincar, mas pelos vistos acertei na mosca, pois ela corou!) Marlene Mckinnon, desembucha! A-g-o-r-a!

**M.M.:** Acreditas que em vez de responder à letra àquele cão (nem a Lene imagina o quão certa está!), eu quase, QUASE estive para me levantar e pregar-lhe um beijo?

**L.E.:** Demasiado estática para falar… A minha língua colou ao céu da boca…

**M.M.:** Lílian Marie Evans! Escreve alguma coisa em TERMOS!

**L.E.:** Estás frita…

**M.M.:** Eu sei.

**L.E.:**… e apaixonada.

Enquanto a Lene ficou completamente estática (boca aberta e tudo!), eu limpei o pergaminho.

Quando olhei para as horas reparei que, para meu grande tormento, a aula nem sequer a meio ia. Mas isso apenas tinha um significado e um pedaço de pergaminho que aterrou na minha mesa confirmou isso: 2º round de bilhetinhos!

**J.P.:** Só e apenas para Lily, por isso tira os olhos, Ms. McKinnon (Lene afastou-se, contrariada)

**L.E.:** Estou aqui, James…

**J.P.:** Olha, a festa de vitória de Gryffindor foi adiada para amanhã à noite. O Padfoot vai estar até amanhã de manhã em estado de choque…

**L.E.:** Ala Psiquiátrica de St. Mungus?

**J.P.:** Como sabes?

**L.E.:** Tal como Sirius Black, também Marlene McKinnon está a considerar internar-se. Será que têm alguma coisa haver um com o outro? (cara de anjinho inocente) :-p

**J.P.:** (mesma carinha fofa) Será? rsrsrsrsrs

**L.E.:** rsrsrsrsrs…

**J.P.:** Já que seria abusar da sorte pedir para me acompanhares, que tal cederes-me uma dança? É claro que comparado contigo sou um pé de chumbo já que és uma dançarina tão talentosa que até _Slytherin_ aplaudiu de pé. Acredita, os Gryffindor não foram os únicos de queixo caído (e acho que acabei de meter a pata na poça…)

**L.E.:** Em relação às patas, pensava que os cervos tinham boa visão nocturna… (não perguntes como sei, limita-te a saber que sei…) Em relação à dança, acho que não me importo de dançar contigo. Em relação aos queixos caídos: acreditas que o Filch nos queria obrigar a limpar o estádio por causa dos confétis? Quem nos valeu foi a Do… _Tonks_ que fez um choradinho tão grande que faria o malfoy andar aos beijinhos a uma sangue de lama (Merlin me valha, antes comida por dragões e fadas mordentes!) rsrsrsrs…

**J.P.:** Duvido que se isso lhe passasse pela cabeça, continuasse inteiro por muito mais tempo.

**L.E.:** Acho que nem sequer vou tentar perceber… Olha, tenho de te pedir uma coisa…

**J.P.:** Diz, meu anjo ruivo.

**L.E.:** Vou fingir que não vi (!). Anteontem castiguei uns Slytherins que foram… no mínimo, desagradáveis comigo. Importas-te de…

**J.P.:** Ficar encarregue das detenções deles? Considera-o feito; eles vão sofrer… (cara de maluco maquiavélico) Muahahahaha!

**L.E.:** (cara de menina assustada) Que vais fazer?

**J.P.:** Se quiseres ver da fila da frente e impedir-me de me esticar, supervisiona comigo!

**L.E.:** Isso foi uma tentativa de me fazer sair contigo, James Daniel Potter?

**J.P.:** Bolas, fui apanhado! (Não me chames pelo meu nome completo neste contexto; lembras-me a minha mãe quando apanha o meu pai a dar-lhe graxa ou a fazer asneiras!)

**L.E.:** Se ele for como tu, tenho pena dela… Três Marauders em casa é dose…

**J.P.:** Oh, não te preocupes! Eu sou pior! A minha mãe diz que nunca tinha visto ego maior do que o do meu pai… até eu aprender a falar _(Ri-me. O riso dele é tão maravilhoso…)_

**L.E.:** E o teu pai? Não diz nada da concorrência?

**J.P.:** Nem por isso. Apenas diz que vai ser preciso uma ruiva ainda mais brava que a minha mãe para apanhar um Potter com um ego ainda maior do que o dele.

**L.E.:** _(corei)_ Ruiva?

**J.P.:** Não conheces a fama dos Potter?

**L.E.:** Nem por isso…

**J.P.:** Erro crasso! Há já muitas gerações que os Potter têm filhos homens e nenhum ignorou a tradição!

**L.E.:** Que tradição?

**J.P.:** Não sei se fiz bem em chamar-lhe tradição mas pronto. O meu pai, o meu avô, o meu bisavô e por aí fora (…), todos eles tinham as _maravilhosas_ características de um Potter (autenticadas por mães e esposas): ego de tamanho XXL, miopia de igual tamanho, cabelos indomáveis (que ficam pior de geração para geração, acredita!), bem-parecidos, inteligentes, amam (quebrar) as regras, corajosos e com um leve traço de arrogância à mistura. Convém referir que eram conquistadores natos… até caírem de quatro por certas e terminadas _ruivas_! E acredita: a cada geração elas ficam cada vez mais bravas! Enquanto a minha a minha bisavó se limitou a dar uns foras ao meu bisavó, a minha mãe quase afectou a geração seguinte _(se o pai dele fosse tão galinha como ele era, acho que não tenho assim tanta pena…)_! Além de o ter deixado muito próximo da surdez durante o tempo de estudantes, o azarar e aplicar-lhe detenções, é claro! Há medida que o ego aumenta, aumenta também a capacidade delas para nos domar e a nossa persistência sobe também. O meu avô andou um ano atrás da minha avó e o meu pai quatro! _(Pareceu-me ouvi-lo murmurar algo como: "Eu já ando há seis, este ano sete e nada…)_

**L.E.:** :-O

**J.P.:** Por isso é que o meu pai diz que vai ser preciso uma ruiva ainda mais brava, paciente e bonita para me dobrar… (corei levemente)

**L.E.:** Alguma em vista?

**J.P.:** Sim… Estou a falar com ela…

Corei ainda mais.

*a campainha toca*

-Salva pelo gongo! – suspirei.

-O que é…

-AAAAHH!

-… um gongo? - - Dora apareceu-me por trás à saída da sala.

-Nada. Assustaste-me, só isso. – apressei-me para a próxima aula, antes que o meu coração sofresse mais sustos.

Dois comentários e eu posto uma James/Lily… Reviews please, que o botãozinho não morde…


	6. No qual protagonistas fazem confissões

Vou postar os restantes capítulos de Um Momento Apenas hoje. Não que não goste de vos torturar um pouco :P, mas com os erros do Fanfiction, é mais seguro assim…

Obrigada por lerem!

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**No qual os protagonistas fazem grandes confissões**_

_**ou**_

_**No qual a autora é assassinada pois ainda não é desta que há namoro**_

_**(se me matarem não há continuação, estou a avisar!)**_

-O vosso trabalho consiste no seguinte: formarão pares – serei eu a escolhê-los, não criem esperanças – e, baseado no que virem na bola de cristal, deverão elaborar um trabalho artístico que valerá 75% da nota final. Poderá ser um poema, pintura, dança… tudo! – MA-TEM-ME! Esta professora de Adivinhação passou-se de vez! Olhei para a Dora, que estava ao lado da professora de boca aberta (a professora ama a metamorfomaga, precisamente pelo que ela é e por isso pede-lhe ajuda quando esta está livre) e virei-me para a Lene, aterrorizada; a cara dela era um espelho da minha. Automaticamente demos as mãos e começamos o "mantra" – um ritual que repetíamos sempre que a maluca se punha a escolher os pares.

-O James/Sirius não, o James/Sirius não, o James/Sirius não, o… - começamos, enquanto a tola começava a recitar os pares. Passados poucos segundos, fui abandonada por uma Lene desgostosa.

-Mr. Black com Ms. McKinnon. – continuei, mesmo sozinha.

- O James não, o James não, o James não, o James…

-Mr. Lupin ficará com Ms. Tonks, já que ela está bastante avançada na disciplina. – impressão minha ou eles ficaram animados?

- O James não, o James não, o James não, o James não, o…

-Ms. Evans com Mr. Potter, - NNNNNÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOO! – e por favor! Para um mantra funcionar é preciso dizê-lo com sentimento! – advertiu. Eu juro que não quero saber oque raio quis ela dizer com aquilo! (N.A.: Hum-hum! *nota de ironia*)

Formados os pares, a professora entregou uma bola de cristal por cada mesa.

Não se tinha passado muito tempo quando levantei as mãos aos céus, exasperada.

-Desisto! Não consigo ver nada!

-Ok. Vamos tentar algo diferente. – não sei onde tinha James desencantado toda aquela paciência, mas graças a Merlin por isso! – Encosta as tuas mãos na bola de cristal e só abras os olhos quando sentires as palmas a formigar.

Encostei as mãos à bola e, subitamente, senti as suas mãos quentes e dóceis sobre as minhas e estas a formigar. Abri os olhos e concentrei-me no cristal. O que vi parou-me o coração:

"_Dois adultos e um bebé, rodeados de amigos. Reconheci Remus e Dora, com o Olho-Tonto atrás? Provavelmente seria por ela querer ser auror, apesar de anda não ter terminado a escola. Remus e Tonks estava lado a lado e pareciam nutrir mais que amizade um pelo outro. Sirius e e Lene (!) estavam de mãos dadas (!) e sorriam ao bebé. Dumbledore e MacGonnagal também lá estavam, a conversar com Dorea e Charlus Potter, os pais de James. Prestei atenção ao casal por breves segundos, os suficientes para me aperceber de quem se tratavam: eu e… James? Ele estava com um braço enlaçado na minha cintura e com a outra mão fazia festinhas ao bebé que eu segurava nos braços. O pequenino era muito parecido com James e sorria para mim, em absoluta adoração.. Abriu os pequenos olhinhos e o meu coração parou: ele tinha os meus olhos…_

Voltei à realidade, consciente de que James tinha visto exactamente o mesmo que eu.

-Brilhante! Mr. Potter e Ms. Evans estão dispensados. Podem ir para o Salão Comum, para começaram a trabalhar!

* * *

(dia seguinte, ao início da tarde)

Tinha acabado um poema, quando James entrou no Salão Comum trazendo uma guitarra.

-Podes ouvir algo que compus? Queria saber a tua opinião. – pediu e eu assenti. Enquanto o ouvia tocar, apercebi-me que o nosso trabalho poderia ser uma música. (N.A.: A música para Adivinhação não tem nada a ver com o poema dela e a música dele, mas não se esqueçam deste pormenor.)

* * *

-Terminámos! – anunciei, feliz. Tínhamos passado a tarde na Sala das Necessidades, a trabalhar na música.

-Vamos ver como ficou?

-'Bora!

I was searching

_Andei à procura_

You were on a mission

_Estavas numa missão_

Then our hearts combine like

_Os nossos corações combinaram-se como_

A Neutron Star Collision

_Uma colisão de estrelas de neutrões._

I had nothing left to loose

_Não tinha nada a perder_

You took your time to choose

_Tiveste o teu tempo para escolher_

Then we told each other with no trace of fear that

_Depois dissemos um ao outro, sem medos, que_

Our love would be forever

_O nosso amor ia ser eterno_

And if we died

_E se morressemos_

We died together

_Morríamos juntos_

And I

_E eu_

I said never

_Eu disse nunca_

'Cause our love would be forever

_Porque o nosso amor ia ser eterno_

The world is broken

_O mundo está perdido_

And halo's fail to glisten

_E as auréolas não reluzem_

We tried to make the difference but

_Tentámos marcar a diferença mas_

No one wants to listen

_Ninguém quer ouvir._

Hail, the preachers fake and proud

_Aleluia, os pregadores falsos e orgulhosos_

Their doctrines will be cloud

_As suas doutrinas serão nubladas_

Then they'll dissipate

_E eles irão dissipar-se_

Like snowflakes in na ocean

_Como flocos de neve no oceano_

Love is forever

_O amor é eterno_

And we'll die

_E nós morreremos_

We die together

_Morreremos juntos_

And I

_E eu_

I said never

_Eu digo nunca_

'Cause our love could be forever

_Porque o nosso amor pode ser eterno_

Now, I've got nothing left to lose

_Agora, não tenho nada a perder_

You take your time to choose

_Leva o teu tempo a escolher_

I can tell you now without a trace of fear

_Posso dizer-te agora, sem medos_

That my love will be forever

_Que o meu amor sera eterno_

And we'll die

_E nós morreremos_

We'll die together

_Morreremos juntos_

And I

_E eu_

I will never

_Eu nunca_

'Cause our love

_Porque o nosso amor_

Will be forever

_Será eterno_

**James P.V**

-YUPY! Está óptima!

-Mesmo! Podes dormir descansada que não vais tirar menos que Brilhante em Adivinhação. – brinquei, no que ela corou. Tenho a plena certeza que ela vai negar que o facto de ter má nota lhe tira o sono.

-Adivinhação e as más notas adjacentes não são aquilo que me faz ficar acordada! – e não é que eu conheço a minha ruiva?

-Então o que é que te tira o sono?

-Muitas coisas. Coisas que só saberás se me contares os motivos das _tuas_ insónias. - arregalei os olhos de surpresa. – Julgas que não sei que não sou a única frequentadora assídua do Salão Comum às duas da manhã?

Olhei para o relógio: eram 19h55min! Íamos perder o jantar!

-Não julgues que te escapas tão facilmente, James! – ela fechou os olhos e apareceu uma mesa, com esparguete à bolonhesa. Como é que ela sabia que esparguete à bolonhesa é o meu prato favorito? – Não perguntes _como_ sei, limita-te a saber que _sei_. – sorri e comecei a comer.

-Tu. – disse no fim do jantar, de surpresa.

**Lily P.V.**

-Ah? – esta não apanhei!

-És tu a causa das minhas insónias. O facto de saber que me odeias entristece-me. Saber que não posso provar os teus lábios a não ser que te roube um beijo; saber que não posso acariciar os teus cabelos e a tua face por mais de dois milésimos de segundo, pois vais berrar comigo; saber que apenas posso admirar-te às escondidas para que não fiques chateada comigo, tudo isso me entristece. Mas o que me faz revirar na cama é tudo o que te pode acontecer quando não estou ao pé de ti para te proteger. Sei que achas que não precisas de protecção, mas contigo a meu lado, _eu_ fico mais descansado. Saber que por teres ascendência muggle estás na lista negra daquele pulha apelidado de Voldemort dá-me suores frios; ver-te ser torturada por ele, magoada por ele são imagens que povoam os meus piores pesadelos! Pesadelos esses que preferia morrer a vê-los tornados realidade.

Apercebi-me de que chorava quando ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e me pediu que não o fizesse.

-Nada te vai acontecer! Ele não tocará num único fio de cabelo teu! Se eu fico próximo da surdez por te convidar para sair, achas que ele te ia atacar com risco de ter mazelas permanentes, até mesmo de morrer? – sorri por entre lágrimas e olhei-o nos olhos. Estes fitavam-me ternamente; ao vê-los lancei-me nos braços dele, procurando conforto. Ele pegou em mim e deitou-se num sofá num sofá enorme, fazendo-me deitar a seu lado. Quando as minhas lágrimas cessaram, dói a minha vez.

-Eu não te odeio. Odeio o facto de apenas e só a tua presença me afectar assim. A partir do momento em que aqui entrei, entrei num mundo diferente. E não podia deixar que me achincalhassem só por não o conhecer: vinguei-me, tornando-me a melhor, sabendo ainda mais dos que sempre viveram com magia. Organizei o meu mundo e cimentei as fundações. O conhecimento revelou-se uma arma e só relaxei quando o meu mundo estava seguro. Mas quando entraste por aquele compartimento adentro, abalaste a minha segurança e eu odiei isso. E a cada ano que passava, o facto de me afectares cada vez mais fazia-me tremer. Trazias o desconhecido ao teu lado e eu odiava-te por abalares o mundo que me fazia sentir segura. Passava noites a pensar nisso, até que alguém me sugeriu que deixasse de lutar para ver o que acontecia.

-A Lene?

-Juntamente com o cachorro. – censurei. Ele riu. – Passei a observar, como se fosses um estudo científico: o que vi arrumou as minhas antigas inquietações e trouxe-me novas.

James aconchegou-me nos seus braços e começou a fazer festinhas com o polegar nas minhas costas: cafuné é bom, minha gente!

-O que é que aconteceu? – perguntou, incitando-me a continuar. Parecia beber as minhas palavras como um homem no deserto que não bebe há muito.

- Vi alguém a quem chamava irresponsável ser nomeado Monitor chefe (o que, à primeira vista me fez pensar que o Dumbledores era adepto de firewhisky). Mas estava enganada; com o passar de tempo vi as razões que o levaram a tomar tal decisão.

Descobri que esse alguém, que eu achava ser egoísta, tinha-se tornado um animagi e que todos os meses arriscava a própria vida por um amigo:

Descobri que, mesmo achando que alguém era um cabeça de vento, tirava óptimas notas, chegando a ter melhores notas que as minhas;

Vi essa pessoa parar de seduzir toda a escola, limitano-se a encher a paciência a uma única rapariga;

Reparei que quem eu achava ser individualista era, na verdade, um óptimolíder, levando a nossa equipa a grandes vitórias;

E por fim, contaram-me que, mesmo com um ego XXL, aquele que abalava o meu mundo era humilde o suficiente para confessar os seus defeitos e recusar um cargo que é dele por exclusivo direito. - confessara metade da minha vida a James Potter e eu realmente sentia-me bem! Internem-meeee!

-Eu mato o Dumbledore… - sussurro.

-E depois vamos os dois para Azkaban: tu por homicídio e eu por cumplicidade!

Rimo-nos durante um bom tempo, imaginando os Dementors a expulsarem-nos de Azkaban, fartos das nossas brigas e berros!

-Mas diz-me: porque raio é que saberes que estavas errada te tira o sono?

-Precisamente por isso: estar errada! Não saber algo assustava-me!

-Assustava? Não assusta mais?

-Não. Desde que sei o que é aquilo que trazes contigo, o medo sumiu. O que me faz revirar na cama agora é algo parecido com o que tu sentes, só que a dobrar.

-Quem são eles? – aquilo são ciúmes, Mr. Potter?

-Os dois rapazes que estavam abraçados a mim., aqueles que vi na bola de cristal: tu e o bebé. Saber que aquele ser vivo medonho pode tocar com um dedo que seja no meu bebé dá-me vontade de apertar o pescoço a alguém; de preferência o dele!

Permanecemos em silêncio depois das minhas palavras. James acariciava-me a bochecha com a mão e eu concentrava todo o meu ser naquele ponto de contacto.

-Temos de ir, meu Lírio. Aquele rafeiro não me perdoaria se eu faltasse à festa de comemoração da abada que demos a slytherin. E suspeito que depois das palavras do nosso amigável locutor, vais ter muitos "de nada" a dizer.

-Olha que anda não me conformei com o facto do outro ter comparado o meu cabelo a um damasco. E tenho a plena certeza que a Lene vai querer que eu a ajude a escolher a roupa que vai fazer o Sirius babar por ela toda a noite.

-Não precisa. Basta ela dizer "Vem" que podes ter a certeza que ele vai.

-Eu sei. Mas não vou deixar a Dora a aturar a Lene sozinha, coitada. E dado que uma coruja me disse que prometi uma dança a um certo cervo, vou ter de me arrumar também.

Fomos a conversar e a rir o caminho todo até chegarmos ao início das escadas do meu dormitório.

-Espero-te na festa, minha ruiva.

-Lá estarei, James. – sorri.


	7. No qual todos se preparam para o baile

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**No qual todos se preparam para o baile**_

_**ou**_

_**No qual os Marauders têm de se segurar para não cair**_

**Lily. P.V.**

Mal tinha posto o pé dentro do dormitório quando levei com algo na cara. Uma t-shirt?

-Eu não tenho nada para vestir! – Lene lançou-se na cama, em sinal de desespero.

-Lene? Tens mais roupa que eu e a Dora juntas!

-Seja bem aparecida! Onde raio te enfiaste depois do almoço?

-Err… Aahh…

-Pensava que era mais importante deixares o Sirius de quatro…

Lene desviou novamente a sua atenção para o guarda-roupa e bufou.

-Eu quero roupaaa! – fui salva pela minha Dorinha!

-Obrigada. – murmurei.

-Sempre às ordens. – disse ela. – Mas não julgues que te escapas por muito tempo! Olhos brilhantes, face enrubescida, cabelo e roupa algo desalinhados… Mais tarde vais ter de contar o que andaste a fazer com o menino Potter!

Corei violentamente.

- Ah… Err… Não, eu… Como? – desisti.

-Não perguntes como sei, limita-te a saber que sei.

-Essa frase é minha!

-Oh, eu sei… - digam-me que eu estou a imaginar! Perante a minha cara confusa e surpresa, ela apenas sorriu.

Dirigi a minha atenção ao assunto mais urgente vestirmo-nos convenientemente!

-Lene?

-Sim? – ela olhou para mim e viu o que sesejava ver: a salvação.. Levantou-se e pôs-se ao lado da Dora que já estava prontinha a ser trabalhada.

-Vejamos:

Lene: estatura mediana-alta, cabelo castanho alourado com ligeira ondulação até meio das costas, olhos castanho-chocolate, pele morena e curvas delineadas e acentuadas;

Dora: estatura alta, mas baixa dentro da categoria, cabelos e olhos… depois decides, meu anjo, pele de um moreno pálido e corpo atléctico e curvas definidas mas harmoniosas.

-Faltas tu.

-Nós dizemos.

Lílian: estatura mediana-baixa, cabelos vermelhos que serão domados e transformados em ondulações definidas, quase até ao fundo das costas, olhos verdes brilhantes, pele pálida num tom ligeiramente cremoso, curvas generosas, bem delineadas e definidas – enumeraram à vez.

-Depois de termos o material em bruto, passamos à prática.

* * *

**(Remus P.V.)**

Onde raio se enfiou o Prongs? – perguntou o Sirius, pela zilionésima vez.

-Cheguei! Saudades minhas, cachorrinho?

-Muitas, meu chifrudo! – ironizou. – Para uma carinha tão alegre, deve ter a ver com Ms. Evans.

-Só pode, Padfoot. Não me digas que a Lílian aceitou que chegasses perto dela?

-Muito melhor?

-Prometeu que deixava de berrar contigo?

-Isso ela prometeu ontem. O que aconteceu hoje é bem melhor!

-Ela falou contigo?

-mais ou menos.

-Ela desabafou contigo? – perguntei, interrogando-me se não estaria a alucinar. As memórias do que vi hoje disseram-me que não.

-Yup. Mas não é tudo.

-Cantaste com ela? Vais cantar com ela?

-Yup. Yup. Para o trabalho de Adivinhação. Mas há melhor.

-Ela aceitou sair contigo?

-Ainda não. – o entusiasmo diminuiu. – Mas hoje vai dançar comigo! E…

-Ainda há mais? Não me digas que andaste a tomar Felix felicis?

-Nup.

-Última hipóteses: - disse. – Jantaste esparguete à bolonhesa, estiveste abraçado a ela e ela disse que não te odiava. – James arregalou os olhos e eu sorri. – Acertei? – James olhava-me ameaçadoramente. Para próxima não abro a boca.

-Sirius, meu saco de pulgas: onde está o teu espelho?

-Na Sala das Necessidades. Assim, sempre que um de nós estiver lá, pode falar com quem estiver aqui no quarto.

-És tu que tens o meu espelho, não és? – perguntou. Eu acenei, com medo. – Cúmplices?

-Não contes à Lily. A Dora não merece morrer tão nova.

-Oh, não te preocupes. Ela vai sair ilesa! Mas acho que vai ficar viúva antes mesmo de casar!

-Ah?

-Se fosse a ti começava a correr, Moony? – aconselhou Sirius.

-Meu grandessíssimo atrasado mental! TU. E. A. DORA. ANDARAM. A. EXPIAR-NOS! Última chance para te defenderes Moony, antes de eu condenar a Tonks a uma vida de solteira!

-Ah? Se me vais matar a mim, porque raio vais condenar a Dora a uma vida de solteira? – vi toda a fúria desaparecer e dar lugar ao divertimento.

-Conseguiste, Remus. O Prongs esqueceu.

-Ah? – eu não estava a perceber nada. De verdade!

-Tu ainda não percebeste, pois não?

-O quê?

-Tu, meu caro lobo, gostas da Dora. – corei violentamente. Mas ela é mais nova que eu! – E não tentes negar!

-Meu caro Mr. Black, concordo plenamente. E acredita: para a Ms. Tonks estar disposta a enfrentar a fúria da minha ruiva por uma trapalhada tua, Lupin, é porque não lhes és indiferente.

* * *

-Estamos prontas! – anunciei.

-Uau!

-Óptimo trabalho, Lily!

Mirávamo-nos em frente ao espelho. Eu realmente tinha feito um bom trabalho!

Dora decidira-se pelo seu aspecto natural: cabelo negro e olhos muito azuis com a pele mais pálida do que costumava manter, mais alta e com curvas mais acentuadas; resumindo e concluindo: as feições das belas mulheres Black (podem ser cobras autênticas – Dora e Andromeda excluídas, é claro – mas as Black são das mulheres mais bonitas que o mundo feiticeiro tem). Então, optou por uns corsários jeans bastante justos e acima do joelho e uma camisa amarrada sobre o umbigo em vermelho sangue. Tinha o cabelo solto e calçara umas sabrinas também vermelhas. O Remus que se preparasse!

A Lene estava uma femme fatale! Cabelo preso num coque com algumas mechas soltas e brincos compridos e metálicos. Usava um top de lantejoulas metálicas com um decote generoso, acima do umbigo e usava uns calções curtinhos em branco. Calçava umas sandálias metálicas de salto alto com uma altura gigantesca. Sirius iria ter de se segurar para não cair.

Já eu… estava capaz de matar aquelas duas!

**(Malene P.V.)**

A minha obra-prima estava pronta e uma coisa é certa: o Prongs ia ter um enfarte!

-Eu não sei como é que eu deixei que me fizesses isto! E tu não a travaste, Tonks!

-Lílian Marie Evans, tu és deslumbrante! E nem tu podes negar isso!

A minha ruivinha usava um vestido de alças superfinas e aberto até ao fundo das costas, em azul-escuro. Este era um palmo acima do joelho e o decote não estava nada mal. Obriguei-a a calçar umas sandálias de salto alto, também em azul-escuro. Graças a Morgana que ela calça o mesmo número que eu. Como raio consegue ela viver sem saltos altos superiores a cinco centímetros?

-Isto é muito pouco tecido! E eu queria poder dançar sem ter de me preocupar com o facto de o acompanhante olhar para as minhas pernas e não para a minha cara!

-O único que poderá fazer isso é o James e ele não mal-educado para o fazer. Os outros têm demasiado medo dos Marauders para te olharem por muito tempo. – ela olhou para mim com cara de "Não-te-está-a-escapar-nada?" - Oh. Meu. Merlin! – graças a Deus a Dora falou por mim:

-Tu vais dançar com ele. – aquilo não era uma pergunta…

-Vou. - …e aquilo não era uma negação!

-YEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! – berrei.

-Tire os seus hipogrifos da chuva, Ms. McKinnon! Dado que ele foi um cavalheiro em não me convidar para sair nos últimos cinco dias e apenas e _só_ me pediu _uma_ dança, eu resolvi aceitar. Mas não passa disso!

-Já é um começo. E por mais distraída que eu estivesse ao bocado, reparei no bonito estado em que vieste. – vi a minha ruiva empalidecer e joguei a cartada final. – E depois de anos de convivência, já devias saber que a Dora não sabe sussurrar!

Segui atrás da Dorinha, que estava a sair do dormitório, sendo que uma Lílian a recompor-se seguia atrás de mim.

* * *

**(James P.V.)**

-Sirius, meu rafeiro pulguento, sai daí que eu preciso de ir tomar banho! – finalmente o raio da porta abriu-se.

-Acalma-te, meu caro Prongs! Anida temos vinte minutos e, enquanto passavas agradavelmente a tua tarde, eu e o Remus tratámos do que faltava.

-Obrigado. Mas importas-te de dar licença para eu passar?

* * *

-O Wormtail?

-Foi para casa. Emergência Familiar. Não perguntes.

Remus acabava de vestir a T-shirt enquanto eu, em mais uma das minhas infrutíferas tentativas, tentava pentear o cabelo: não obtive qualquer resultado.

-As madames vão se despachar? Eu tenho uma morena para ir ver!

-Sossega a cauda, Padfoot. Pelo que ouvi dizer, a Lene tem uma roupinha só para ti.

Sirius olhou para mim com o olhar divido entre o choque, interesse, desejo e… Pelas cuecas sujas de gelado de Merlin, algo que eu raramente pensei algum dia ver no olhar dele! Uma palavrinha sonante e poderosa começada por 'A'… Ele fitou-me a mim, depois Remus e suspirou.

-Em vez de desesperar agora, acho que vou esperar. Quando a vir, eu passo-me dos carretos.

Estávamos os três plantados no fim das escadas do dormitório feminino quando vimos a Dora descer as escadas. Posicionou-se ao lado de um Moony que depois de conseguir fechar o queixo para não dar nas vistas, teve de se segurar muito para não babar.

-Prongs; Padfoot: agarrem-se ao corrimão e segurem os queixos. Elas vêm aí.

-Quão arranjadas?

-O suficiente para o James ter um enfarte e o Sirius cair de quatro.

-Ui!

-Pois!

Depois de este diálogo rigorosamente _nada_ esclarecedor, finalmente elas apareceram. Primeiro a Lene e depois…

(N. Sirius:/ Devido a graves problemas de discernimento do meu irmão emprestado, eu continuo.)

(N.A.:/ Olha o safado! Não deveria ser _eu_ a mudar os pontos de vista? Que eu saiba, o _teu_ raciocínio não está melhor…)

(N. Dora e Remus:/Nós falamos!)

(N.S.:/Moony, não cora que cai mal!)

(N.R.:/Cala a boca, rafeiro!)

(N.S.:/Rafeiro és tu!)

(N.D.:/Enquanto um está abobalhado e os outros dois discutem, que tal deixarmos a Lily falar? Boa ideia, autora?)

(N.A.:/_"anjos cantam aleluia!"_ Parece que alguém ainda tem algum juízo! Podes desligar a gravação Arcanjo Miguel, obrigada.)

(N.A.M.:/Sempre às ordens. Agora se não te importas, tenho um Dean Winchester para ir chatear…)

(N.A.: Não o chateies muito, tá? Agora, sem mais demoras…)

**(Lily P.V.)**

Inspirei fundo e desci as escadas. Nas minhas veias, a adrenalina fazia o mundo ficar lento. Sirius estava obviamente e descaradamente K.O., Remus falava deliciadamente com Dora e James… Sinceramente não sei, pois estava mais interessada em não tropeçar e quebrar o 'clima'.

-Estás deslumbrante. – declarou numa voz rouca, mostrando a mistura de sentimentos que lhe passava na cabeça.

-Também estás muito bonito. – elogiei. Ele sorriu e estendeu-me o braço.

-Vamos? – "Ok, eu só lhe prometi uma dança…" _"Deixa de ser tola e aceita, Lily!"_ Pelos vistos o meu lado rebelde e apaix… (por respeito à minha sanidade mental, eu não vou concluir este pensamento!) é quem mais comanda pois eu agarrei o braço dele e seguimos para a festa.

-Acho melhor irmos buscar um balde e toalhas: a Lene deve estar a conseguir o que queria. – sussurrei, no que ele riu.

-Antes de virmos, ele disse que só se ia passar quando a visse; neste momento? Deve estar a dar tudo por tudo para manter a pose e não desmoronar.

-O pior é que se ele desmorona, ela cai. – lancei um pequeno olhar aos dois únicos jogadores do seu próprio jogo. – E se ambos perderem… - mas que raio estou eu a dizer? – Correcção: É _bom_ que ambos percam!

-As tuas mudanças de humor deixam-me sempre um passo atrás… - suspirou James.

-Estou farta de a ver suspirar pelos cantos. – declarei. – James Potter: Sirius Black _gosta_ de Marlene McKinnon?

-Não. Ele _ama-a_. – corrigiu. - E isso é tão certo como uma Fénix renascer das cinzas.

-Então eles que se acertem de vez! – ele gargalhou e eu acompanhei-o.

-Mas enquanto isso não acontece, prepara as pipocas e os bombons: isto vai ser melhor que cinema!

Consciente de que me estava a rir _com_ James Potter, que estava na companhia _do_ James Potter e que ia ser assassinada pelo clube de fãs dele, respirei fundo e entrámos na festa.


	8. No qual toda a Gryffindor choca

**Capítulo 7**

**No qual toda a Gryffindor entra em estado de choque**

**ou**

**No qual Lily enfrente o clube de fãs de James,**

**mostrando que não é insensível**

Toda a Gryffindor me olhava com os semblantes recheados de espanto, alguns esfregaram os olhos e chegaram mesmo a beliscar-se para garantir que não estavam a sonhar.

No meio disto tudo, vejo um grupo de várias meninas quase voar até nossa beira (eu devo ser vidente…)

-JJJJAYYYYY!

-O que raio é que ela fez contigo?

-Magoou-te? Chantageou-te? Enfeitiçou-te?

-Desgruda dele, Evans! Larga-o!

-Meninas: deixem que eu falo! – elas calaram-se, pelo que a do meio devia ser a barbie-mor. – Tu espezinhas, magoas, rejeitas, faze-lo rastejar, pedir, implorar e apareces com ele logo que ele é meu? És insensível, stressada, berras de tal modo que ele quase fica surdo e ainda te atreves?

-Meu anjo: ele não tem dona nem etiqueta. Ela _apenas_ me fez companhia e me convidou para uma dança, coisa que, por caso, aceitei. Já a parte do insensível… bem, se me tivesses dito isso há cinco dias eu teria ouvido e calado; hoje não! – virei-me para James, que esperava uma explosão da minha famosa raiva a qualquer momento e sorri. – Lembras-te daquela melodia que me mostraste?

-Sim.

-Importaste de me acompanhar? – disse, apontando para a guitarra e o microfone que estavam no palco.

-Claro que não!

Sob os olhares de toda a gente, especialmente da Lene, Sirius, Dora e Remus, falei:

-Escrevi a letra desta música depois de alguém me fazer ver o que já estava claro há muito tempo. Vi o quanto fui injusta e escrevi, para desabafar. Conta a história de alguém fala com a pessoa que ama e… Bem, ouçam a música e logo vão entender a minha dificuldade na escolha de palavras.

_**(Staind - Right Here)**_

_I know I've been mistaken_

Eu sei que tenho errado,

_But just give me a break and see the changes that I've made_

Mas dá-me uma pausa e vê como mudei.

_I've got some imperfections_

Eu tenho algumas imperfeições,

_But how can you collect them all and throw them in my face_

Mas como consegues juntá-las e mandar-mas à cara?

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

Mas tu sempre arranjas uma maneira de me manter aqui, à espera

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

Tu sempre encontras as palavras para me manteres aqui, à espera

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

E se escolhesses ir embora, eu continuaria aqui, à espera

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

A procurar algo para dizer, para te manter aqui, à espera.

_I hope you're not intending_

Espero que não pretendas

_To be so condescending it's as much as i can take_

Ser tão condescendente, o máximo que eu puder aguentar.

_And you're so independent_

E tu és tão independente,

_You just refuse to bend so I keep bending till I break_

Tu recusas-te a curvar, portanto eu continuo a curvar-me até partir.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

Mas tu sempre arranjas uma maneira de me manter aqui, à espera

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

Tu sempre encontras as palavras para me manteres aqui, à espera

_And if you chose to walk away I'd still be right here waiting_

E se escolhesses ir embora, eu continuaria aqui, à espera

_Searching for the things to say to keep you right here waiting_

A procurar algo para dizer, para te manter aqui, à espera.

_I've made a commitment_

Eu fiz uma promessa

_I'm willing to bleed for you_

Estou disposto a sangrar por ti

_I needed fulfillment_

Eu precisava de realização

_I found what I need in you_

Eu encotrei o que procurava em ti.

_Why can't you just forgive me?_

Porque não consegues perdoar-me?

_I don't want to relive all the mistakes I've made along the way_

Não quero reviver os erros que cometi ao longo do caminho.

_But I always find a way to keep you right here waiting_

Mas eu sempre arranjo maneira de te manter aqui, à espera.

_I always find the words to say to keep you right here waiting_

Eu sempre encontro as palavras par ate manter aqui, à espera.

_But you always find a way to keep me right here waiting_

Mas tu sempre arranjas maneira de me manter aqui, à espera.

_You always find the words to say to keep me right here waiting_

Tu sempre encontras as palavras para me manter aqui, à espera

_And if I chose to walk away would you be right here waiting_

E se eu escolhesse ir embora, ficarias aqui à espera?

_Searching for the things to say to keep me right here waiting_

A procurar algo para dizer, para me manter aqui, à espera…

A sala quase veio abaixo com os aplausos e assobios. Cheguei a ouvir alguns "Casa comigo, Evans!"

**(Lene P.V.)**

Estávamos boquiabertos. Ela fez _aquilo_?

-devo estar a alucinar. – Sirius olhou para mim e repetiu. – devo estar a alucinar. E maluco! Só em sonhos a lene se vestia assim. – olhei para ele e sorri do modo mais sensual que a minha sanidade, abalada pelos seus olhos me deixou.

-Um dia vais ter de me contar esses sonhos, Sirius. Ando muito curiosa. – ele aproximou-se e sussurrou-me:

-Posso mostrar-tos até. Mas esta noite, não me tentes que estou quase a ir-me abaixo. – desconcertada, respondi-lhe ao ouvido, num tom rouco pelo desejo.

-Eu também, mas não é por isso que desisto. – para variar, algo tinha de interromper.

-Digam-me que a rapariga que estava ali não era a Lily e eu sonhei. Ou então, pelo santo Merlin, internem-me! – Remus olhou para Sirius, que só faltava rosnar. Intercedi a favor do Moony.

-Eu sabia que ela cantava e até percebi que ela tinha seguido o meu conselho e aberto os olhos para as mudanças do Prongs, mas nunca julguei que ela fizesse isto para provar que percebeu que ele mudou. – Dora sorriu dando a entender que já tinha percebido o que se passava, quando nós ainda nem lá tínhamos chegado. Directa como sempre, disse as palavras que davam sentido a tudo o que tinha acontecido:

-A Lílian percebeu que ele mudou. E o cérebro uniu-se ao coração contra o orgulho, mostrando finalmente o que ela sente. A batalha aproxima-se do final e ela vai perder. O melhor… - Dora indicou-nos o par, dançando alegremente no meio da pista. – …é que ela quer perder e o James já percebeu isso…

-Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar. Enquanto isso: uma dança? – AAAAHHH! O Remus convidou a Dora, o Remus convidou a Dora, o Remus convidou a… DORA! Aceita rapariga, ou aceito eu!

-ah,… claro! – YYEEEESSS!

Mal os perdi de vista, o Sirius pegou na minha mão e levou-me para a pista.

-Quem disse que eu quero dançar contigo?

-O teu corpo. – fez-me rodopiar e agarrou-me pela cintura. Se não quisesses, tentavas manter o máximo de distância do meu peito. Cara Lene… estás colada a ele. – corei furiosamente. – Quiseste impor jogo de menina crescida, Mckinnon, onde ambos pisamos terreno desconhecido. Quiseste o jogo, aguenta as regras. – agarrei na camisa dele e deixei escorregar as mãos pelo seu peito.

-Dei-te uma chance para saltares fora, Black. Agora estás dentro; não podes sair.

E começamos a rodopiar, dançar, seduxir… começamos muita coisa mas, naquele momento, a palava 2descomprometido" terminou.

(n.A.:/ Eu poderia ser má… Acabar a festa por aqui… Mas que piada teria?

**(Lily P.V.)**

Devia ser, provavelmente a trigésima nona dança, mas querem saber? Dane-se o resto do mundo!

-Estás a gostar? – perguntou-me.

-Muito. Vocês definitivamente saber fazer uma festa!

-Claro que sim. Sabes, os… LILY!

Com uma descarga de adrenalina, vi tudo com exacta precisão, como se tudo se movesse em câmara lenta: James sacou da varinha e posicionou-se à minha frente, mas já não foi a tempo de se defender de um jacto cinza, quase negro que o atingiu no peito. Olhei para cima mas apenas tive tempo de ver os seus olhos negros, carregados de mágoa: os olhos de alguém que eu já considerara o meu melhor amigo. Voltei à realidade, sentindo o meu coração explodir de dor.

-JAMES!


	9. No qual Lily dá uma coça ao Snape

**Capítulo 8**

**No qual Lily dá uma coça ao Snape**

**ou**

**No qual duas conclusões abrem-lhe os olhos**

_(N.A.:/Vai aparecer aqui o título de uma one-shot Sirius/Hermione. "Vocação para Sacanagem" é da Tainara Black e a minha única intenção é fazer os leitores sorrir, pois quem tiver lido perceberá o que quero dizer. Quem não tiver lido também, mas aproveito para fazer um pouco de publicidade a uma das melhores shots que já li desde que sei ler. Procurem nos meus favoritos que ela está lá. Tainara, parabéns pela shot, é fantástica.)_

-Sirius! Remus! Ajudem-me a deitá-lo na cama. – Lene e Dora tinham levitado James até ao dormitório já que, dado o estado grave em que o Marauder se encontrava, apenas poderia dizer o feitiço curativo uma vez e usaria bastante magia no feitiço para acelerar a cura.

-Vai acabar depressa, James. Eu juro. – sussurrei-lhe, enquanto o ajeitava na cama.

-Eu acredito em ti, ruivinha. – mesmo a sofrer, ele tentava aliviar o meu fardo. Os meus olhos deixaram escapar algo húmido.

-_Vulnera Sanentur_. – vi as feridas sararem completamente e o seu rosto recuperar alguma cor mas, mesmo assim, aparentava continuar fraco. Lembrei-me de algo que o Snape me dissera anos antes. Parecia ter sido noutra vida: numa em que eu odiava James e Severus era o meu melhor amigo . Ele acreditava que as ruivas tinham poderes curativos, quase milagreiro. Arranquei um fio de cabelo meu e fervi-o em água e mel. A mistura adquiriu um tom rosa dourado com um perfumado cheiro a lírios. – Aquele canalha acredita que as ruivas conseguem proteger e curar aqueles por quem nutrem um grande afecto. Já que não consegui proteger-te, - estendi-lhe a mistura. – deixa-me curar de ti.

-É para beber? – acenei afirmativamente e antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, já o copo estava vazio e James adormecera. O meu queixo caiu.

-O Prongs confiava-te a sua vida de olhos fechados e sem hesitar, Lily. E o canalha que o atacou não é o único e acreditar nessa lenda. Eu próprio fiquei atarantado quando vi que ele não ficou com uma única cicatriz dos ferimentos que curaste!

-O Moony tem razão. Aliás, se dissesses que atirar-se da Torre de Astronomia ajudá-lo-ia, ele não vacilaria pois com isso ele poderia ver-te sorrir novamente. – as palavras de Sirius trouxeram à tona algo que eu decidira deixar para depois.

-Sirius, Remus, venham comigo. Vou precisar de peritos em azarações e contra-feitiços para me cobrirem a retaguarda. – Dora foi directa ao ponto:

-Tu sabes quem foi.

-Sei. E já agora, se vocês as duas quiserem vir, ainda agradeço. Eu tenho um Salão Comum dos Slytherin para invadir e uma cara para partir. – saí disparada do dormitório masculino, seguida pelos meus "escudeiros".

-Snape. – rosnou Sirius.

-Quieto, Black. – estaquei no meio do corredor e olhei-o friamente. – Ele. É. Meu!

Entrei disparada pelo retrato adentro (são tão fáceis de assustar… mesmo que sejam Slytherin). Vi dois quintanistas azararem-me ao mesmo tempo, pelo que Remus me protegeu.

-_Ressalto_!

Snape, Malfoy e Regulus, o irmão de Sirius, desceram do dormitório para ver o que se passava. Ao vê-lo, o meu olhar gelou de tanta raiva e dor. Corri para ele e saltei-lhe em cima; não precisaria da minha varinha. Esbofeteei, pontapeei, arranhei, arranquei; soltei tudo o que sentia em cima dele. Quando os Slytherin decidiram parar de atacar os invasores, os Marauders correram para a minha beira, arrancando-me de cima daquele crápula. Senti a força com que me seguravam e percebi que apenas o faziam para que não houvesse mais danos. Mas nenhum deles me tapou a boca.

-CANALHA! CRÁPULA! TRASGO! TROLL! SEPATORTA! DEMENTOR! COMO FOSTE CAPAZ? COMO? TENTASTE ATACAR-ME PELAS COSTAS! IAS MATANDO O JAMES!

-Jamais te atacaria. Eu sabia que nada te ia acontecer…

-COMO?

-É verdade. Ele jamais deixaria que algo te magoasse… - os olhos dele estavam frios.

-Ao contrário de ti, não é? Achaste que não me iria importar? Achaste que, por odiá-lo, te iria agradecer? – ele baixou a cabeça. – Enganas-te, Snape! E fixa isto: eu _nunca_ o odiei. Eu odeio o que ele fazia, não o que ele era. E novidade: deixei de ter algo para odiar. Ele mudou, sabes? Pena que nunca farás o mesmo. – acabei, num murmúrio cansado, encostando a cabeça ao ombro de Sirius.

Quando estávamos à porta, virei-me para trás e apenas disse:

-Espero que a Magia Negra e os teus amigos Devoradores te façam feliz.

* * *

**(Sirius P.V.) **_**3 dias depois**_

O Prongs estava melhor, mas continuava fraco. A Lily apenas saia da cabeceira dele para ir buscar comida, tomar banho e trocar de roupa. A tia Minnie tinha-lhe dado dispensa até que o james estivesse totalmente recuperado, já que ela se recusava a sair da beira dele. No dia seguinte à coça que ela tinha dado a Snape, James passara o dia com 39º de febre, que só baixou quando a ruiva o veio visitar, o que fez com que a Madame Pomfrey incentivasse a Prof. MacGonnagal a assinar a dispensa.

-Estás bem? – estávamos em adivinhação e a maluca da stora decidira pôr-me como par da Lene, já que o meu par e o dela estavam no dormitório.

-Sim. Estava só a pensar no que a Lily tem feito pelo Prongs. Ela gosta mesmo dele?

-Se ela o ama? Sim. Se admitiu para ela? Acredito. Se ela vai admitir ao mundo? Vais ter de perguntar à professora de Adivinhação.

-Provavelmente. Enquanto isso, - aproximei-me e fiz o meu melhor sorriso, apelidado de "sorriso de vocação para sacanagem" pelo Prongs. – podíamos aproveitar o facto de que estamos sozinhos…

-Talvez… - ela chegou-se e encostou-se a mim e o seu perfume inebriou-me. – Mostras-me os teus sonhos?

-Porque não adivinhas?

-Diz-me quatro coisas que constem do teu sonho.

-Eu. Tu. Cama. – baixei a voz e murmurei-lhe ao ouvido. Pouquíssima renda preta. – ela pareceu perder o controlo por segundos, mas este não foi longe. Foi a vez dela me sussurrar ao ouvido.

-Compra-me um conjunto e fazemos a festa – AH? (N.S.:/Agora sim, podes dizer que estou com problemas de coerência.) (N.A.:/Miguel! Traz o coro gospel! Sirius Black admitiu que a Lene o deixa louco!) (N.A.M.:/Lol!)

-Os sonhos são manifestações dos nossos desejos mais íntimos e profundos. Podem vir codificados ou então mostrar exactamente o que queremos. Os sonhos podem também mostrar-nos pedaços do futuro. Por exemplo: Ms. Mckinnon: sonha com o quê? E não diga que sonha com maneiras de matar sem ser apanhada!

-Bolas! – a turma inteira caiu na risada. A prof. limitou-se a franzir o sobrolho.

-Sem brincadeiras, Ms. As conchas disseram-me que tem vindo a ter o mesmo sonho várias noites seguidas e que este é um premonitório.

-Se mostra o futuro, eu não sei, mas que é repetitivo, lá isso é. No meu sonho estou perto do lago. É de noite e a lua vai alta no céu. Sinto as folhas esvoaçarem e sinto alguém perto de mim. Quando me viro, um cão grande e negro (ou talvez um Cruuel, é difícil distinguir) aparece-me à frente.

-MEU Merlin! Os Crueis são presságios de morte!

-A própria professora disse que era um sonho premonitório e não um "codificado". Além disso o cão é muito meigo e fofo comigo. – empalideci. Futuro. Cão grande e negro. Meigo e fofo. Noite. Lago. Isto não me estava a soar bem… - Eu tremo de frio e ele aproxima-se mais, sentando-se ao meu lado e aquecendo-me. O mais estranho é que, antes de acordar, eu consigo ver os seus olhos azuis e estes fazem lembrar-me alguém, mas nunca consigo lembrar-me de quem… - ela sonha comigo? Ela sonha comigo. A LENE SONHA COMIGO!

-Bom… Creio não puder ajudá-la com o seu sonho… - e lá a maluca continuou a aula. Um bilhete aterrou na minha mesa.

"_Não sei como nem porquê, mas o cão tinha os teus olhos…_

_Lene_

'Tou feito ao bife…

* * *

**(Lily P.V.)**

James remexeu-se na cama e eu acordei, assim como ele. Já não tinha febre, as cores tinham voltado ao seu rosto e estava cheio de força; não era preciso ser a Madame Pomfrey para saber que ele estava curado.

-É hoje que posso sair daqui? – perguntou, esperançoso.

-É. Apesar de que não faço a mínima de onde queres ir às sete da manhã de um sábado…

-Tomar o pequeno-almoço na companhia de uma ruiva se ela deixar. Já que a conheces tão bem, sabes se ela deixa?

-Deixa sim? – ri-me. – Mas com uma condição.

-Qual?

-Contas-me porque raio é que te puseste na minha frente em vez de lançares um protego, acompanhado de torradas com chocolate.

-Conto sim, Lily. – riu.

Ele pôs o braço sobre os meus ombros enquanto caminhávamos em direcção à cozinha e, pela primeira vez não só não me importei como enlacei a sua cintura com o meu.

-Lembras-te daquela noite em que me curaste as feridas? – assenti, embora me lembrasse dessa noite por outro motivo. – Lembras-te do que te disse?

Não foi preciso que a minha mente me trouxesse o exacto excerto, pois ele próprio o citou:

"…quero ser aquele que não hesitará

em morrer por ti…"

Fitei os olhos dele e aí soube. Algum dia teria de ser. Sim, Lílian Maria Evans, tu amas James Potter!

-Agora tu: porque raio deste uma coça ao Snape? – a sua pergunta arrancou-me dos meus devaneios. O meu instinto anti-potter disse-me para mentir, mas de que adiantaria? Outra conclusão abateu-se sobre mim: Eu estava pronta para assumir que o amava ao mundo.

-Há cinco semanas, eu ter-te-ia mentido, mas como Sir Walter Scott disse: "Oh, que teia emaranhada tecemos quando queremos enganar." – ele olhou-me, mais confuso que sei lá o quê. – Ele magoou-te, James. Ele magoou-te e tudo o que queria fazer era matá-lo. Aliás, a única coisa que me impede de o fazer agora mesmo é o facto de tu estares aqui, comigo, e estares bem.

-Não te prendas por minha causa! Vai lá, mata-o e depois conta-me como foi.

-É claro que me prendo! – o riso dele desapareceu e a confusão voltou. – Sabes o quanto me custou ver-te delirar naquela cama, com quase quarenta de febre? Ver-te tremer de frio e suar em bica, tossir até quase rebentares os pulmões e acordar-te a meio da noite pois tinhas pesadelos? – escondi a cara nas mãos. – Eu ia morrendo, James. Quase morria tamanha era a minha preocupação e dor ao ver-te naquele estado!

-Lily, não fiques assim! Não quero que fiques assim! – James abraçou-me e embalou-me, enquanto as lágrimas corriam sem qualquer permissão.

-James?

-Sim, meu lírio?

-Faço minhas as tuas palavras:

"…quero ser aquele que te embala

quando tens pesadelos…"

Ele apenas sorriu e beijou-me a testa.

* * *

**(Marlene P.V.)**

-Lene? – perguntou Lily, assim que passou a porta.

-Diz, meu amor.

-A Dora?

-Aqui, Lily.

-Óptimo. Não quero repetir as coisas.

-Que foi?

-Que se passa?

-Dois minutos que eu já explico. – Lily fechou-se na casa de banho e tudo o que ouvíamos eram os passos apressados e a sua voz, mas nada de coerente.

-Lene da minha vida: a Lily perdeu a batalha. – Dora olhou para mim e eu entendi.

-Ela percebe. Estes são os dois minutos de maluqueira antes de o mundo saber que Lílian Marie Evans…

A porta abriu-se e Lily sentou-se à nossa frente.

-Eu amo o James. Pronto, falei.

-Não é exactamente novidade mas… YYEESSS! Finalmente admitiste!

-Não é novidade? – perguntou a ruiva, atónita.

-Sinceramente, Lily? – declarou a Dorinha. – Nunca foi!

* * *

**(Lily P.V.)**

Aquelas duas tolas saltaram em cima de mim e começaram a festejar, pelo que me limitei a corar. Entre festejos e cantorias, só conseguimos descer a tempo da hora de almoço.

-Então a cena do meio-dia vai ser diferente de tudo o que já vimos, não é? – perguntou-me a Lene.

-Sem dúvida.


	10. No qual Lily diz sim

_**Capítulo 9 ou Epílogo**_

_**No qual Lily diz sim**_

_**ou**_

_**O capítulo final**_

-Vai começar.

-Chiu.

-A Evans chegou!

Até aqui, tudo normal. Ia começar o James VS Lily, versão almoço. Sentei-me e comecei a almoçar, esperando o outro protagonista.

-Bom almoço, minha ruivinha! – chegou! Beijou-me na bochecha e eu fiz o mesmo.

-Olá, James! – as quatro casas entraram em estado de choque. James abriu o sorriso, quase rasgando a cara.

-É hoje que vais comigo a Hogsmeade?

-Depende. Ouvi dizer que me amas; é verdade? – toda a gente olhava para nós, boquiaberta. James estava estático.

-Ah-ah é, Lily. É verdade. Eu amo-te. – sorri e abracei-o.

-Amo-te, James Potter. – sussurrei-lhe E sim, é hoje que vou contigo a Hogsmeade.

-Verdade? – a cara dele era de pura felicidade. Assenti e ele beijou-me. Lamento minha gente, mas o beijo é meu e não vou falar. Morram de inveja!

O Salão explodiu em festejos e palmas.

-Aleluia! – replicou Sirius.

-Cala-te, Padfoot. – mandou James.

-Ora pois bem.. eu e o James estamos bem, O Remus e a Dora nem vou comentar já que o espelho funciona nos dois sentidos! Portanto… e vocês?

Sirius e lene coraram violentamente.

-Lamento lily… - ela abraçou-o e ele retribuiu.

-… mas vocês foram os últimos!

-Fui traída! Quando?

-Errrr… Poderá ter qualquer coisa a ver com uma noite de fria e a aparição de um cão…

Enquanto continuava a fazer o drama de mulher traída, a Dora lembrou-se de uma coisa.

-Então… os Marauders estão, oficialmente, todos comprometidos!

-E não é que ela tem razão? – apoiou Lene.

-Vamos ter de avisar a mulherada, né? – perguntei. Entreolhámo-nos e, ao mesmo tempo, subimos para cima da mesa, sob os olhares espantados de alunos e professores.

-_Sonorus_. Hum-hum. – pigarreei, atraindo a atenção de toda a gente. – É só para avisar que os Marauders estão comprometidos, sem _nenhuma_ excepção.

-Logo, é de bom tempo avisar que nenhuma de nós hesitará em arrancar alguma coisa se derem em cima dos _nossos_ rapazes.

-Não vai demorar muito até que se fartem de vocês! O James é meu, Evans! Não o vais segurar por muito tempo! – vê lá se não é a Barbie-mor do baile.

-Apoiado!

-Vocês não duram muito! – para meu espanto, os três rapazes subiram para cima da mesa e defenderam-nos.

-Lamento, meninas, mas eu pretendo namorar, casar, ter filhos e morrer ao lado desta ruiva.

-Concordo contigo, caro Prongs! Eu tive de aguentar muito para garrar a minha morena. Tão cedo não se livra ela de mim!

-Idem, Padfoot.

-Obrigada pela vossa atenção. _Finito_.

Descemos da mesa e saímos do Salão de mãos dadas.

**(Macgonnagal P.V.)**

Eu sabia que os meus Marauders iriam acabar laçados por aquelas três.

-Albus?

-Sim?

-Deves-me dez galeões.

* * *

**(N.A. P.V.)**

O resto do ano não tem muito que se conte. As meninas acostumaram-se com o namoro dos Marauders e não chatearam muito (convém referir que uma Hufflepuff tentou beijar o James á força… Passo uma semana na Ala hospitalar)

_(primeiro dia de férias depois do curso de Aurores)_

-James?

Estavam sentados debaixo de uma árvore, observando o pôr-do-sol, abraçados.

-Sim, meu lírio?

-Que achas do nosso filho se chamar Harry?

-Eu gosto muito.

-Óptimo!

-Lily?

-Sim?

-Tens algo a dizer-me?

-Tenho. Harry James Potter está oficialmente a caminho… James? JAMES!

* * *

_(um ano depois)_

Dois adultos e um bebé, rodeado de amigos. Remus e Dora estavam lado a lado e amavam-se. Sirius e Lene estavam de mãos dadas e sorriam ao bebé. Dumbledore conversava com Dorea e Charlus Potter, os pais de James. O meu marido estava com um braço na minha cintura e com a outra mão fazia festinhas ao Harry, que estava ao meu colo. O nosso filho: igual ao pai mas com os meus olhos.

-Está tudo como deve estar, meu amor. Amo-te muito. A ti e ao Harry. – uma lágrima deslizou pela minha cara. – Estás bem?

-Estou feliz, James. Amo-vos muito e hei-de amar-vos para sempre. Apenas estava a pensar em como um momento pode mudar tudo… Um momento apenas…

* * *

Obrigada por lerem a minha primeira long-fic! Adoro-vos a todos!


End file.
